batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Ice
Plot: Mr. Freeze returns to continue his plans for revenge against Batman and Robin for condemning him to live in subzero temperatures, and thus terrorize Gotham City. Having broken jail in an ice cream truck, Freeze and his henchmen kidnap Miss Iceland from the finals of The Miss Galaxy Beauty Pageant. They rush into the dressing room. They fling a fishnet over Miss Iceland. As she struggles, they scoop her up off the floor. One henchmen holds a rag over her nose, sedating her. While the other removes her heels and wraps the net around her pantyhosed feet. They strap the net down and drag the sleeping beauty by the straps under her arms, out to their getaway vehicle. Mr Freeze is planning to lower her body temperature to his level and then marry her. Later, he makes an appearance at Police HQ and, hiding in an air conditioner vent, uses his horrendous Freeze Gun to freeze Commissioner Gordon, Chief O'Hara, and their entire office. The Dynamic Duo are alerted to The Commissioner's peril, and they rush by Batmobile to rescue their frigid friends. Moments later, a giant block of ice containing money (cold hard cash!!!) is delivered to Batman and Robin, sent by Mr. Freeze, which the local newspapers perceive as a bribe, as the first step in the cool, cruel fiend's plot to taint the saintly image of The Batman, rendering Miss Iceland's kidnapping only secondary. Not long after, Freeze and 2 of his henchmen make an appearance at a party being given at Wayne Manor, and after freezing Bruce Wayne, Dick Greyson, Aunt Harriet and all of the guests in the reflecting pool, Shivers and Chill, two more of Freeze's lackies, arrive dressed as The Caped Crusader and The Boy Wonder and make a shambled mockery of the pair by losing a battle with Freeze's other men. The fake heroes quickly beat a hasty retreat, followed by Mr. Freeze and his frozen flunkies. Noble butler Alfred Pennyworth, who had been inside the house preparing refreshments all the while during the robbery, arrives in time to spot the guests frozen in the pool, and he quickly activates the pools heater, releasing them. The Dynamic Duo trace The Frosty Felon to his hideout in a cold storage plant next to The Frosty Freezy Company Factory, where they become quick-frozen by Mr. Freeze's trusty freeze gun and then taken to the factory, where thy are slated to become giant Frosty Freezies Appearances Individuals *Batman *Robin *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *Mrs. Cooper *Mr. Freeze *Miss Iceland Cliffhanger text CAN ZIS -- I MEAN THIS -- BE HAPPENING?? BATMAN BEING MADE INTO A PINEAPPLE FROSTY FREEZIE?! AND ROBIN INTO A LIME ONE?? HAS THE DIABOLICAL MR. FREEZE OUTWITTED THE DYNAMIC DUO AFTER ALL?? WITH SOME FANCY ICE-WORK?? HOPE FOR A MIRACLE, AND STAY FROZEN IN YOUR SEATS! UNTIL TOMORROW - SAME TIME, SAME CHANNEL! Trivia A policeman is flash frozen at the party; it is not revealed if he surivived or not. See Also List of Batman (1960s series) Episodes 2.53